


Out of Time

by EbonySolcum



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonySolcum/pseuds/EbonySolcum
Summary: I've decided not to publish this story until I've written all of it, but I'm publishing the prologue in honour of Elisabeth Sladen who sadly passed away nine years ago today (19 April 2020).
Kudos: 3





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing this in honour of Elisabeth Sladen who sadly passed away nine years ago today (19 April 2020).

“We've landed, Sarah,” the Doctor said softly. 

She stopped rambling and stared at him. 

“What?” she gasped. 

“We've landed,” he repeated. 

“Where?” she demanded. 

He checked the console. “South Croydon. Hillview Road, to be exact.”

An involuntary smile spread across her face. “That's my home.” Her smile faded. “Well, I'll be off then,” she said with a forced laugh. She suddenly remembered she was still wearing his coat so she took it off and handed it to him. “Here.”

“Thanks.”

Sarah turned and pulled on her own coat. Then she gathered up her things before turning back to the Doctor. There were so many things she longed to say to him. She wanted to thank him for everything he had shown her. She wanted to let him know how special travelling in the TARDIS with him had made her feel. She also wanted to beg him to ignore the call from Gallifrey, to let her stay with him, and to continue going from planet to planet and time to time. Less than ten minutes before, she had been certain that she wanted to leave. Now she knew she hadn't really meant it. 

“Don't forget me,” she said. It was the closest she could bring herself to asking him to come back for her. 

“Oh, Sarah,” he laughed. “Don't you forget me.”

She shook her head and offered him another smile. “Bye, Doctor.”

“Goodbye.”

She moved past him, determined not to cry. Stopping in the doorway, she turned and declared, “You know, travel does broaden the mind.”

“Yes,” he agreed, offering her his toothy grin. “Till we meet again, Sarah.”

She smiled again. “Mhmm,” she nodded before turning and stepping out of the TARDIS. She took a few steps before stopping. Hearing the door swing shut, she turned and watched as the blue box vanished with the funny old wheezing sound she had grown so fond of.

She moved out of the road, stopping when she reached the pavement so she could get her bearings. As she looked around at the houses, she realized something was wrong.

“This isn’t Hillview Road!” she exclaimed. “I bet it isn’t even South Croydon.”

She let out a groan and set her suitcase on the ground. Laughing, she hit the side of her head with her tennis racquet. “Oh, he blew it!”

She turned to the dog lying on the pavement. “Hey,” she called, tapping him on the head with the racquet. “Hey!” It didn’t respond so she nudged it again. “You. He blew it!”

The dog ran off so she picked up her case and started down the road. She began whistling in the hopes that it would keep her spirits up, but she couldn’t help looking over her shoulder for one last glance at where the TARDIS had sat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a comment letting me know what you think!


End file.
